Nunca é tarde demais
by hermirooh
Summary: Em um momento você pensa de uma maneira, e no outro momento pensa diferente, mas sente a mesma coisa, como se um vento fosse fazer mal, mas na verdade de faz bem, pois você percebe que está viva, e pode sentir o amor...


_**Nunca é tarde de mais**_

_By~Hermirooh_

**Prefácio: **Em um momento você pensa de uma maneira, e no outro momento pensa diferente, mas sente a mesma coisa, como se um vento fosse fazer mal, mas na verdade de faz bem, pois você percebe que está viva, e pode sentir o amor...

_**Música da Fanfic **_

_**Anywhere (tradução)**_

_Evanescence_

_Composição: David Hodges / Henrique Olivier / Ben Moody_

_**Qualquer Lugar**_

_Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo?_

_E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?_

_Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço_

_E que em uma doce noite você é só meu_

_Pegue minha mão_

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite_

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros_

_Eles apenas nos atrasam_

_Então, pela luz do dia_

_Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar_

_Onde o amor é mais do que apenas o seu nome_

_Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu_

_Ninguém sabe quem somos lá_

_Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você_

_Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar_

_Vamos fugir, te levarei lá_

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite_

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros_

_Eles apenas nos atrasam_

_Então, pela luz do dia_

_Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar_

_Onde ninguém precisa de um motivo_

_Esqueça essa vida, venha comigo_

_Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora_

_Destranque seu coração, baixe a guarda_

_Não há mais ninguém para te parar_

_Esqueça essa vida, venha comigo_

_Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora_

_Destranque seu coração, baixe a guarda_

_Não há mais ninguém para te parar_

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite_

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros_

_Eles apenas nos atrasam_

_Então, pela luz do dia_

_Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar_

_Onde o amor é mais do que apenas o seu nome_

O sol estava forte aquele dia, os alunos no jardim conversando e se divertindo, naquele dia Hogwarts estava em paz, a guerra não havia acabado ainda, mas aquele dia era diferente dos outros, como se algo especial fosse acontecer, as pessoas sorridentes, os animais em volta do jardim, às borboletas azuis voando no vento, as arvores verdes com frutos maduros, muitos comiam alegremente.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos volumosos lia sozinha em baixo de uma arvore, ela estava atenta em sua leitura, como se devorasse cada página, como se necessita de cada palavra no livro, um livro grosso, de umas 600 páginas, quem visse pensaria que ela é louca, porque era um dia tão lindo e ela lá lendo, devia aproveitar melhor o dia, não ficar lendo um livrão grosso!

Ela estava atenta ao livro, mas a sua volta ela não reparava nada, não percebia que tinha certo rapaz observando cada movimento seu, analisando tudo da grifinória.

A garota se levantou de repente, indo em direção a biblioteca, quem estava olhando para ela, achava isso um absurdo, pois ela já estava lendo um livro, será que ela iria pegar outro livro para ler?

Ele então decidiu segui-la, em passos apressados e se escondeu entre as estantes do lugar esperando uma oportunidade para aproximar da devoradora de livros.

Ela olhava os livros com um sorriso que derrubaria até aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, era tão cativante! Tão mágico!

E o garoto observava como um leão atrás de sua presa, como se ela fosse um coelho perdido perto dos animais predadores. Vendo que não havia ninguém na biblioteca, exceto ele e ela, andou até ela por trás e agarrou ela, tampou sua boca para que não gritasse, e levou ela até a sala precisa.

Ela se esperneava com medo do seu raptor desconhecido, ela sentiu uma fragrância vindo dele, era tão bom!

Quando ele viu que ela não fugiria mais, a soltou, ela virou para trás para ver quem era, quando viu a pessoa que vez isso, quase teve uma crise de histeria e gritou:

-" O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO"? Ò.Ó

- "Eu posso explicar..." – ele diz em uma voz calma.

- "VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO"?

- "Louco por você..."

- "VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO DROGAS"?

- "Ainda não, mas você é como uma droga, feita especialmente para mim..."

Ela fica perplexa, ele falando isso para ela? Ele acabou de se declarar para ela?

O mundo deu um giro de 360° graus, aquilo não podia ser verdade, pois ele era seu maior inimigo naquela escola, eles se odeiam, ele usou drogas, só pode ser isso!

- "Eu não te entendo..." - ela diz um pouco mais calma.

- "Garota! Você não percebe? Esse é nosso último ano! Eu não consigo ficar um dia sem te insultar e em pensar que não vou mais te ver mais, me dá enjôos..."

- "Então você só quer me insultar? Só isso que eu represento para você? Um brinquedinho do menino malvado?"

- "Claro que não Granger! Hoje eu percebo que você significa muito mais"!

- "Mentira! Você só faz isso para brincar comigo!"

-"Você não entende..."

- "Entender o que? Malfoy!"

- "Nos 5 anos passados eu pensava diferente, pensava que simplesmente te odiava, mas percebo que isso era o que eu pensava, não o que eu sentia... você lembra aquela vez quando você foi petrificada por um Basilisco no 2° ano"?

**( FlashBack)**

As pessoas estavam apavoradas, alunos eram atacados por um monstro do herdeiro de sonserina, Hermione estava na biblioteca pesquisando o animal por trás disso, então ela descobriu que era um Basilisco, uma cobra gigante, que o herdeiro controlava através das línguas das cobras, e então pensou como um bicho tão grande estaria rastejando em Hogwarts sem ninguém ver, e ela chegou a conclusão que estaria dentro dos canos. Ela segurava um espelho na mão, para vigiar os cantos, pois descobriu também que só de olhar nos olhos do animal, a pessoa morreria imediatamente, mas então o Basilisco apareceu e ela foi petrificada.

Levaram ela na ala hospitalar, quando ela acordou, era de manhã, havia um garoto loiro olhando ela atentamente, mas quando percebeu que ela acordou foi grossero:

- "ora,ora,ora a sangue-ruim acordou, devia estar dormindo, seria melhor para o mundo bruxo! Hahaha" – falando essas palavras ele saiu da ala.

**(Fim do flashBack)**

- "Lembro..."

- "Aquela vez eu estava mentindo, eu estava preocupado com você"!

-"E só agora você me fala isso"!

- "Um amigo me disse certa vez que nunca é tarde! E então eu vim atrás de você..."

- "Ahh..."

Draco Malfoy se aproximava cada vez mais dela, quando falava com ela e então por um impulso àquela hora, seus narizes que encontraram, suas respirações estavam rápidas, o coração batia forte como uma bomba preste a explodir de emoção. E eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, ela com a mão nos cabelos dele como se dissesse para não parar, ele com a mão na cintura dela, intensificando o beijo e durou quase uma hora, o momento deles.

Depois daquilo eles começaram a namorar, claro que no início ninguém aceitava principalmente Harry, Rony, Pansy e Lúcio Malfoy. Mas ambos viram que eles estavam felizes e aceitaram a união do casal.

Depois daquele ano, eles marcaram o casamento, era mês de setembro, pois era primavera, achavam um mês bonito, haviam muitas flores no altar, resolveram que se casariam no jardim na mansão Malfoy, o altar foi arrumado como contos de fadas, bem detalhado, com rosas, tulipas, cravos, margaridas, jasmim e etc...

Draco estava com um terno azul escuro suando frio em frente ao altar esperando a noiva que não chegava nunca, será que ela desistiu?

Mas sua pergunta foi respondida logo, um carro branco apareceu, e de lá saiu uma mulher linda, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, e algumas mechas loiras soltas, o rosto com uma maquiagem leve, e um vestido branco como neve, pois representava a sua pureza, pois ela era uma donzela.

Começou a tocar uma música especifica dessa cerimônia, e ela entrava em passos lentos, com o seu pai a conduzindo ao altar, ela segurava um buquê de rosas brancas, pois em seu casamento haveria paz e amor.

Enfim ela chegou ao altar, deu um beijo no rosto do pai, e deu a mão ao seu noivo loiro, o padre começou o discurso:

- "Hoje é feita a cerimônia da união dessas duas pessoas, o amor vence as barreiras, vence o ódio e vence o mal... Draco Malfoy, aceita Hermione Granger como sua legitima esposa, na alegria, na doença, na tristeza, até que a morte os separe"?

- "Sim..." – ele fala com sua voz grave com um pouco de nervosismo.

- "Hermione Granger, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu legitimo esposo, na alegria, na doença, na tristeza, até que a morte os separe"?

- "Sim!" – ela diz sorrindo cativante.

- "Pode beijar a noiva"!

E eles beijaram como se dependessem disso para sobrevirem, quebrando as barreiras que os cercavam, as pessoas começaram a bater palmas e gritar vivas, pois isso era quase impossível de acontecer, e eles estava lá casados e felizes.

2 anos se passam e eles tem o primeiro filho, um menino loiro de olhos castanhos acinzentados e cabelos loiros ondulados, ele era perfeito, era mimado como o pai e inteligente como a mãe, acabaram tendo outra filha depois de 3 anos, ela era loira de cabelos lisos, e olhos azuis que refletiam a pureza da mãe...

Viveram felizes, na mansão Malfoy...

- "Hoje sou um homem feliz! – diz um homem loiro, que antes era infeliz na época da adolescência, que tentava esconder isso, zombando dos colegas de classe, e que gora está sentando na rede com a esposa no colo, olhando os filhos brincarem no jardim de uma grande mansão.

- "Hoje sou uma mulher muito feliz" – Diz uma mulher que antes era amante dos livros, agora amante do esposo, um esposo que antes nunca imaginariam que surgiria um amor tão intenso, apesar das diferenças.

**FIM**


End file.
